Crushed
by Sesamina
Summary: A short little smuttie goodness, giving us the talk we didn't get to see in the last episode.


Because the last episode left us all frustrated as hell.

**Disclaimer:** Don't. Even. Ask.

**Crushed**

She felt like something shifted without her permission.

She just wanted to talk. So why were they fighting now? Why were they screaming at each other? They never do that. She didn't _want_ to do that. She hated fights. And she knew he didn't like them either. So why the hell were they shouting, waving their arms around to emphasize their points? Pointing fingers at each other?

She didn't even know how it started anymore. Who it started.

"Why would it be so bad? Do I embarrass you? God! What?" She asked furiously, throwing her hands up in the air.

He snorted loudly. "I'm just thinking about your career." Just as loud, just as furious. She wanted it that way, didn't she?

"Ha!" She nearly screeched. "You were the one telling me to screw the rules **and** the CBI. Now that you screwed me, that's it?"

He couldn't believe she just said that. Did she really believe that? "GOD, Grace! I'm doing this all at your pace, your guidance. What the hell do you want?"

"You!" As loud as she could.

He was getting louder as well. "WHY?"

At the top of her lungs. "Because I love you, dammit!"

There it was. The missing piece. The one thing holding him back the last few weeks. The one thing keeping him from feeling totally safe and confident in this relationship. It just fell into place. He saw the same in her wide open eyes, the last straw, the one thing she was afraid to tell him. Now they were equal.

Their anger turned into passion, stares into frantic kisses, flailing arms into roaming hands. They walked backwards, clasped in a tight embrace, till Grace's back came in contact with her bedroom door. Hard. They both groaned at the collision. She, because of the hard surface crashing into her spine oddly turning her on and he, because of the feel of her breasts crashed tightly between them, making his arousal strain painfully towards her already damp core.

The roaming hands started grabbing at clothes, trying to get rid of them, tearing them apart if they had to. Moaning in frustration Grace stopped Wayne's wandering hands and turned them around, shoving him firmly against the wooden door. Already breathing heavily, partly from their fight and partly from their furious kissing, there was nothing else to do for him than watch her slim nimble fingers tracing down his hard heaving chest opening buttons along the way, gliding deeper as she got rid of his offending belt buckle, shoving it out of the way and with a little more force than necessary practically ripped his pants down his long powerful legs.

His boxers now the only existing barrier between her and the ultimate goal. Shoving them down roughly, she looked hungrily up at him through a feverish gaze of want. Seeing the same look in his beautiful azure blue eyes spurred her on and made her lick her bottom lip only to pull it in with her teeth, scratching along the color she applied there earlier. Shivering with anticipation she looked back down to the glorious red tip of her man's gorgeous impressive hard shaft.

The moment one of her hands grasped him tightly while the other one went to caress his balls made both his hands fall to her shoulders to help himself stay upright. She began to stroke his thick length hard but torturously slow making him hiss. Then she smirked smugly and put her delicious ruby colored lips around the puckering red tip of his luscious cock.

Her moist hot tongue was licking one wet trail all over it. One deep rumbled moan tore from his parted lips when he felt her wet full lips pull his straining erection deeper into her mouth. His eyes were shut tight in pleasure, his right hand tangled in her hair having a firm grip on it.

Letting him go with a wet pop, she stopped stroking him but massaged his balls still gently. She licked her lips once and had her mouth back on him in a blink of an eye, kissing down the pulsing vein on the underside of his strong cock, leaving dark red lipstick marks along the path, making him hiss _and_ swear.

"God Grace… shit… Gracie… so fucking glorious… Jesus!" As hard as it was, he had to stop her. Their first make-up-sex was so not going to be one-sided.

She loved hearing her name coming from his lips like this, moaned, hissed, cried, sworn, breathed. It was making her feel powerful and soaking wet. She mewled in disappointment when his hands grabbed her upper arms forcefully and dragged her back up to him, holding her as close as possible, kissing her soundly. Smearing the color on her sensuous full lips even more.

It was his turn. Although not yet completely naked himself he turned them back around and stripped her quickly of all her clothes. Thank god, she had changed into sweatpants and a white tank top already. In one fast movement he had her hoisted up against the door and was buried to the hilt in her dripping tight center. Her legs were wound around his back, crossed at the ankles, her arms snaked around his neck holding onto him for support. His movements were hard and fast from the beginning, never giving her a chance to adjust to him. She didn't need to anyway, she was literally dripping. One drip was trickling a cold wet path down the inside of her thigh and onto his legs.

Grace escaped a long loud moan from all the sensations hitting her at once. The coolness of the door on her back, the warmth on her front from the hot guy fucking her into the freaking Nirvana, the heat building between their bodies from their rough coupling, the wetness already smearing along her thighs and his and the wet kisses along her shoulders and neck were driving her insane.

She started babbling when she felt her climax built so fast and hard like never before.

"Wayne… oh my god… I'm…baby…god, harder…coming soon… oh, Wayne…" The last words faded into a strangled low groan.

How could it be that only listening to those sweet little words coming out of the mouth of this incredible woman was nearly making him come on the spot? He picked up his speed, pistoning in and out of her aggressively, answering her in an even deeper growl.

"Right… with you… sweetheart."

It took only a few more deep forceful strokes and they both came violently, screaming each others names. Grace couldn't remember ever having to breathe so hard after sex, it was awesome. Their hearts were trying to out-beat each other furiously. Their foreheads touching, they smiled at each other, starting to laugh at the same time. Slowly they were coming back down from their high.

Wayne let her go enough so she could put her feet on the ground. Her hands let go of his neck sliding over the shirt he was still wearing. It was already unbuttoned so she could just let it glide over his broad muscular shoulders. It fell to the ground making a soft sound none of them heard.

She turned the knob on the door without looking away from his eyes, used her foot to kick it open and pulled him by the hands into her bedroom. Falling onto her bed, they snuggled into her sheets, their naked bodies cuddling as close as they could. She sighed contentedly, put her head into the crook of his neck and whispered it again into his ear.

"I love you, Wayne."

His arms went impossible tight around her middle when he returned her sentiment in the same low voice.

"I love you too, Gracie."


End file.
